Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of sunshade accessories, and more particularly, to a detachable base.
Description of the Related Art
Sunshades are sun-protecting tools frequently used outdoors. Existing sunshades are large in size because counterweights and shells of pedestals are connected together. During assembly, the pedestals and other parts such as umbrella ribs generally are separately packed, which leads to problems that users often forget to buy accessories of the pedestals. Furthermore, the whole sunshades are heavier, which leads to arduous assembly.